Surge
by Darth Meanie
Summary: Raichu, use Thunder Wave!" The soldier froze, unable to reach for his Poke Balls as his captor pointed a gun to his face. "What about the war treaty?" he desperately asked. "There's no war treaty here." he replied, firing his pistol into his enemy's face


A sentry ran for his life through the jungle. Dodging vines, cutting over the underbrush, cutting himself against the thickets he ran across the forest floor, all barely lit by the full moon, obscured by cloud and branches. Anything was better than death though. He had been caught, and there was no way they would allow him to escape. He would have to take his freedom.

He had firepower, if he could get it out. This forest was too thick for him to bring out his weapon in time, but getting out of the cover of the woods would be suicide. Gunfire exploded from behind him as the private who found him gave chase, spewing obscenities. A few of the nearby trees were being splintered by his firepower, fully automatic.

It was only a matter of time before his legs gave out. He was exhausted from running here, and a stray bullet could take him out. He needed to find a clearing so he could fight back.

The sentry dodged right at the nearest oncoming tree and moved with the lay of the land as best he knew. It was his homeland, and that was one advantage his country would never lose to this American scum. He was suddenly deafened in one ear, a bullet having whizzed right past. The clearing was right there though. He could make it.

He jumped towards the open field, reaching to his belt for his most trusted weapon, knowing that the fight wasn't over yet. The hunter was about to become the hunted.

"Raichu, use Thunder Wave!" The pursuing soldier roared.

A massive mouse, abnormally large with pointed ears, sharp fangs, and a long tail in the shape of a lightning bolt leapt after his prey. Its muscles tensed as it released a strong electrical current into the air.

The sentry froze, his muscles seizing up. The other soldier was just as happy to have him in a clearing, where he could spring his trap. He could only wait while the man decided his fate. He would certainly become a prisoner of war, likely tortured for information and entertainment. He reached for his Poké Balls desperately but couldn't reach them. His muscles had failed him.

The soldier, having successfully neutralized the threat, circled around so he could look at the spy he caught in his camp. The spy was no different than any of the other enemies he'd killed, dark haired and grey-skinned, in a grubby uniform made from scraps. He was pathetic.

The sentry looked up at the man who had stopped him. He was the strangest soldier he had ever seen. The man had bright yellow hair that stood up like a giant spike growing out of his head, and a clean green uniform. What was very odd though was that he had a strange contraption, a three eyed robot attached to his back. He was also armed to the teeth, with at least three different machetes and knives, a machine gun, a modified grenade launcher, and a handgun, pointed directly at him.

"Don't shoot me!" he said desperately. "The treaty. You must respect my life!"

The soldier smiled though as he pressed the gun under the enemy's chin. "There's no treaty here."

He fired, and the bullet was propelled through the chamber and jawbone into the brain, destroying all tissues inside and killing the defenseless soldier.

The soldier wasn't done yet though. He threw the bloodied corpse to the ground and searched it for ammunition.

Poké Balls. This man had some firepower to him.

The blond soldier relieved the corpse of the precious devices holding them in his hand. He placed them on the ground, so as not to accidently activate them, and reloaded his handgun.

It was time for some target practice.

A minute later, the work being done, he reached for his radio.

"Surge here. I found the spy. Shot him down when he tried to make a run for it. I'll get back to base by 0320 hours. Over."

"Good job Private. Get to base. Guard duty doesn't end until 0400."

"Yes commander." He shut the radio.

**It's not Who You Gonna Call, if that's what you're hoping. It's better. This idea just sprang into my head, and I couldn't resist starting it. Don't worry, I'll be doing both stories concurrently. Tell me what you think. Read and review people!**

**Yeah, this chapter was just a tease to gauge interest, the real story starts next chapter. I don't expect this one to be too long, but it will provide some nice, and disturbing, backstory to everyone's favorite American hero.**


End file.
